Stranded
by Coolicious101
Summary: She had no time to act, think, or even look back as she flew with all her super-speed. Flying, soaring, almost passing out from her aching wings, she worked hardest to get as far away as possible from the ones she loved. Rating now T! There is Fax...
1. What Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own James Patterson or the Maximum Ride Series. If I did, the 5th book would be out already, and the 4th one wouldn't have been as sucky.

* * *

Snazzy Intro:

She had no time to act, think, or even look back as she flew with all her super-speed. Flying, soaring, almost passing out from her aching wings, she worked hardest to get as far away as possible from the ones she loved.

Max POV:

I couldn't believe what had just happened. As soon as I realized that they wouldn't be able to catch me for a day or so, I sat down to think about the horror I had just faced.

(Flashback)

"_Max" Fang said, with a hint of regret in his voice._

"_Yeah?" I answered._

"_We've decided to go our own ways," Fang said. "Angel is 7 now, and she thinks that she, and the rest of the flock would do better if we all stayed separated. We'd be harder to catch, you know?"_

"_What?" I almost screamed at him._

"_Well… it's just that…we don't need you to lead us anymore. Of course we could still know each other, but you, Iggy, and I are all 15 now and…"_

_I didn't let him finish. "And since when are YOU the one to say more than one sentence? If we stay apart, we will be EASIER to catch, we'd all die, and…and…"_

And that's when I ran. What else was I supposed to do? Say "ok" and say my decent goodbyes? I couldn't believe it! Angel is so NOT old enough to be on her own. Who would take a 7-year old seriously!?! Part of me wants to go back and beg my flock to stay together, and the other, bigger, part of me wants to punch them all in the faces! I flew to the nearest hotel, and checked in with my Max Card. _He he_ I thought _try to get a decent place to sleep without THIS! _I took the stairs up to my room and cried my eyes out for the remainder of the night

Fang POV:

I wanted so badly to fly after her, but it would be no use. She'd been using her super-speed. I could tell because I couldn't see her now. She was probably going at least 300 mph.

"Should we go after her?" Angel asked, very seriously. She was barely the little girl that Max still pictured.

"Naw," I said. "Let her go." I climbed back into the tent Iggy, Gazzy, and I slept in where everyone else was already asleep. I climbed into my sleeping bag, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Nudge POV:

It was so roomy in here without Max. I know Angel was there, but it was different, somehow. I saw the whole thing from inside my tent, and knew that I probably wouldn't ever see her again. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I scooted closer to Angel, already sleeping. Imagining it was Max next to me, I fell asleep.

Angel POV:

I felt Nudge scoot closer to me, and was instantly comforted. I pictured she was Max, and that it was one of the younger, simpler times where the 6 of us were living on our own, and didn't really have to care about much. Thinking again, I realized that that would not make things better, because Total wasn't in the picture, yet. I felt the warm dog scoot closer to me, too. I wish that I could've said goodbye to Max, but she probably wouldn't stop for me. I fell asleep, and I dreamed of the 7 of us flying, and having fun together.

* * *

Depressing, isn't it? anyways, review, favorite, etc.

Luv 'Ya!

-Coolicious101


	2. Plans

Max POV:

I woke up to a mean, cold world. I blinked once, then again. _Nope_ I thought to myself, _not dreaming_. I couldn't think straight, so I decided to get some breakfast. Maybe that would wake me up. Maybe I was in a coma, and when I wake up, the flock will be over me, watching worriedly. Going down to the breakfast area, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I couldn't blame them, though. Who wouldn't look at a teary-eyed kid in old, dirty clothing? Nobody, that's who. I got some pancakes and sat down. Eating quietly, I checked for escape routes. Taking another bite, I suddenly felt extremely angry. How could they leave me like that? I hope they all get captured by The School, and get stuck there until they die.

_That's no way to think about you old flock._

I jumped at the sound of the "Voice", causing more people to stare at me.

_I thought I got rid of you months ago!!!_ I thought harshly to my voice.

_You can never get rid of me, Maximum._ He said. _I've still been in your head, because I didn't think you needed guidance. Now you do._

_Oh just shut up and let me eat my pancakes._ I said. It didn't answer, so I continued eating. The Voice did have a point, though. I missed them dearly. I needed them back, but how could I? I don't have any superpowers that would help me. All I have is stupid super-speed. I decided that, while I think, that I would go to Mom's house. Maybe she could help me sort this entire thing out. Happy with my new plan, I left my food, and set out for Arizona.

Fang POV:

Waking up, I decided that as soon as we all split up, I'd go looking for Max. She seemed upset, and I guessed that she'd be going to her mom's house. That's exactly where'd I go. I got packed up as my mind filled with questions. What should I say to her? She'll probably want to kill me. I'll just have to find a way…

Angel POV:

I missed Max. Waking up and looking over to find that it was just Nudge made me sad. I shook Total awake, and we got our stuff packed up. Of course Total would be going with me. I thought about something, and wondered if Gazzy would be going with me, too. I hope he would. Those weeks without him were very hard. I decided to go ask him. I walked out of the tent and yelled for him.

"Gazzy," I asked when he came over. "Where are you going to go when we split?"

"I don't know," He said. "Iggy and I are going to travel the world, looking for new things and substances that we can use for bombs."

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't want me around. Where would I go? I guess that I would have to find out later…

Nudge POV:

I woke up, excited by my dream. I had a dream about Ella, Max's half-sister. I wanted to see her. That's where I would go. I wanted soo bad to see her. I missed her, and she was pretty cool. Plus, Max's mom made the best chocolate-chip cookies in the world! I was looking forward to that as the plan made itself up inside my head.

Iggy POV:

I thought about where I would go, and prepared myself for what there was to come. It would be hard, hearing my way around with only Gazzy to guide me. That was another thing I was afraid of. I knew Gazzy would go with me, which worried me. I was afraid to be responsible for him. I've never been a leader. Even when the flock split up, I was still following someone around. This would be a lot harder than I imagined.

Total POV:

I didn't exactly want to split up. What would people think of a talking dog and a 7 year-old walking around? I knew that Angel wouldn't have the energy to carry me, which was something to be worried about. I've been dropped before, and let me tell you, I don't like it. I also would hate to see Angel fighting off Erasers or Flyboys by herself. Even with a helpful pet like me, we would probably be killed by 20 Flyboys. What would we do to defend ourselves? I hope we do alright.

* * *

What will happen next?? Reviewers make the author happy, and happy authors write better. Also, I would like to hear you suggestions on what you want to happen next!! Review, please!

-Coolicious101


	3. Where The Flock Goes

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is, sadly, not mine. I also do not own JP, chocolate chip cookies, Fang's Blog, or persuasive 7-year olds!!!

* * *

Max POV:

Landing at my mom's house is always kind of strange for me. I know she's my mom, but for some reason, I don't like going there. It almost makes me guilty when I go there, knowing that I'll have to leave so soon. Walking up to the door, I heard a shriek. Before I could even knock on the door, Mom and Ella were out here, hugging me to death. I liked this part. It made me feel like someone loves me in this world. When the stampede ended, they looked around me.

"Where are the others?" Mom asked.

"It's kind of a long story," I said.

"Well why don't we sit down and talk about it over some chocolate-chip cookies I made," She said. My mouth was already watering when I followed her and Ella into the house.

* * *

"That's terrible!" Mom said as I finished my story. "What about Angel?"

"That's exactly what I thought," I said.

"So they'll be splitting up today?" Mom asked.

"Actually," I said. "I think from the time it took me to get here, they already have."

"So who did they go with and where did they go?" Mom asked.

"I'm really not sure," I said. "I'm thinking Gazzy is going with Iggy, and Total is _definitely_ going with Angel, but that's all I can be sure of."

An alarm beeped, and, startled, I looked around to find the source of the noise.

"Ella, that's you," Mom said. "You better get going to school."

"Do I have to?" Ella whined.

"Yes, now go." Mom said.

"Fine," Ella grumbled. She turned to me. "Bye, Max."

I waved and she walked out the door.

"So, I guess it's just you and me," Mom said. So what are we going to do?"

Fang POV:

_You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!_

_Time: Already Too Late!_

_You Are Visitor: The thingy is broken, AGAIN!_

_Well guys, we are heading off on our own. The flock decided that we all could go our separate ways. So, if you see Gazzy or Iggy flying around, don't expect to see me. If you see Max flying, be sure to tell me, because we have no idea where she is right now. I am in a under a tree somewhere in the west and am thinking how good the plan has worked out so far. No Erasers have come for me, but I'm not sure about Iggy, Gazzy, Total, who is going with Angel, or Max is. Well, that's about it._

_-Fang._

I guessed that I had better get to Dr. M's place. I knew I was close, but I kept making all these stops to figure out what I was going to say. I put down my laptop and looked around me. Nobody looked as if they wanted to kill me, and no one looked Eraser-ish, so I guess I was okay, for now…

Angel POV:

I've been following Gazzy and Iggy for a couple hours now, seeing where they are going. Maybe on their first stop, I would "coincidently" be going to the same place. I wished they'd stop soon. It was hard carrying Total. I checked their minds to make sure they were tired, too. Gazzy first:

_Gosh, I'm tired. I wish we could stop soon, my wings are killing me._

Well, that was a relief. It wouldn't be long now…

Iggy POV:

"Iggy, can we stop?" Gazzy complained. "I'm getting tired, and sort of hungry."

Now, personally, I could go for a couple more hours like this, but I figured that Gazzy's only nine, so we should stop.

"Sure," I said. "Be on the lookout for some stops."

A couple minutes later, Gazzy smiled. "It's a park that's right next to a McDonalds!!!" He cried. We landed, and Gazzy helped me find a bench when I heard Gazzy gasp.

"Angel! Total!" He cried. I guess they showed up.

"Hi," Angel said kind of wary. I guess that carrying Total around would be hard for her.

"Would you like to fly with us?" Gazzy asked. "Iggy can carry Total, and you won't have to be so alone."

"Okay," Angel said, happier now.

This was turning out bad. I had my own mini-flock, and I was the leader! How this would end, I don't know, but having a "persuasive" seven-year old never hurt…

Nudge POV:

Flying to Ella's house, I was so excited. I haven't seen her in, like, forever!!! I can't wait to see what we're going to do. Nothing strange has been happening on my trip, so far. I mean, I thought I saw Fang typing his blog one time, but I'm pretty sure I was just imagining it. If Fang could go anywhere, why would he go to Ella's? He's probably just going somewhere else. Wouldn't it be weird if we were both going to Ella's? That would be so cool.

* * *

Another chapter up! Yay! I know it took me long to update, so sorry. But at least the story's up, and with more words than ever!! Three pages on word!!! Bye Bye!

Yours Truly,

Coolicious101


	4. AN: SORRY!

To readers of this story:

Erg! Don't you hate these things!!!! I mean your all like "Hey! A new chapter" and this crap comes up! I've been experiencing some major writers block, which you all know can do bad things to a person. Does this mean I'm giving up on my stories? NO! I just need a little help from my faithful readers who have waited eagerly for the next chapter of this book. You can help by…reviewing!!! I know you've all done a great job, but I just need all the inspiration I can get. Should there be flames? Action? Tell me what you think! Once again I'm REALLY sorry…and I hope that one of you comes up with the great idea that could be the next chapter!

Yours Truthfully Sorry,

Coolicious101


	5. The Party Guests Arrive

**Hey! Another Chapter! You all deserve it after waiting all this time for me!**

**Disclaimer: James Paterson is not mine, this story is mine, Maximum Ride is not...**

* * *

Angel POV:

Flying with Gazzy and Iggy was fun. I missed having other people around me when I flied. Plus, it was good not having to carry Total around. Iggy looked really thoughtful about something, but I didn't know what. Being blind, he couldn't hide his facial expressions very well. His face was all screwed up, and you could tell that he was really stressed. I leaned in to read his mind. Max told me that I wasn't supposed to eavesdrop on other people's thoughts like this, but she's not here now, is she?

_Calm yourself, Iggy, nothing bad is going to happen. No flyboys or erasers are going to come…are they? What am I going to do? I good 20 of them could take us all out. I really don't want to go back to the school…_

Wow! He sounded as paranoid as Max did! Maybe that's what being the oldest in the flock meant. I hoped that it wasn't my fault that he was like this. What we needed was a place where we could stay for a little bit while Iggy got used to being the closest to a leader. The only thing was, where? Speaking of 'wheres', where were we? I looked to the nearest sign. We were just crossing the border from California to New Mexico. I immediately thought of places that we had been to close to here. _Let's see,_ I thought _wait a second! We're a state away from Arizona! Max's mom lives there! Maybe we could hang out there for a while._ I liked the idea of seeing Max's mom. She was really nice, and she reminded me of Max. I missed her. I wish that we had never split up. The idea sounded great, though, so I immediately put it in Iggy's mind, reading it as I did so…

_I know!_ Iggy thought. _We'll go to Max's mom's house!!! That way, the kids will have a good place to sleep, and someone will more…adult- like will be watching over them! That's the plan!_

Happy to have helped, it wasn't a surprise she hear Iggy say,

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Right now, we're in New Mexico. We have to go through another state to get to Arizona. From there, we'll go to Max's mom's house, and hopefully stay there for a while. Do you think you both can make it that far?"

I thought it was around noon, so it wouldn't be that hard to make it there before dark (**A/N: I'm not sure how fast they can fly, but for the sake of the story, I'm going to say that they can fly a state in 3-4 hours**).

I was excited, and hoped that Max's mom would take us in.

Nudge's POV:

Landing on the Martinez's front yard, I felt almost sick with excitement. I would see Ella, and Dr. Martinez, and the best chocolate-chip cookies you've ever tasted. I wondered how I should approach them. Knock on the door, or ring the doorbell? Or should I just walk in? What if they weren't home? What if…

Back when I was in the flock, somebody would've already clapped their hand over my mouth. I sighed, thinking of how hard it was on my own. I was so hungry! I wish that I had the Max Card so I could get something to eat. Realizing that I was still standing on Ella's front porch, I decided not to just stand there like an idiot and knock. I didn't have to. Before my hand hit the door I heard a

"Nudge!" and the footsteps of someone running over and hugging me. I turned around to see Ella, with a backpack. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're here! It's so great to have another member of the flock here with us!"

_Another member?_ I thought. _Who else is here?_

"Now you and Max are both here!"

_Max?_

Max POV:

I heard screaming from outside, and the word "Nudge", so I quickly ran out to see what was going on. Outside, I saw Ella hugging the living daylights out of Nudge! She was here! I wanted to go over and hug her as tightly as Ella did, but I didn't know if she would like that. Instead, I walked over and greeted her, my face unreadable.

"Hi," I said to Nudge. She pulled away from Ella to face me. Her face was as unreadable as I hoped mine was as she responded. That didn't stop her voice from giving away that she missed me.

"Hi Max! I can't believe you're here! I wanted to come here to see Ella, because I haven't seen her in, like, forever!!! I can't believe you're here! Did you come to see Ella, too? Maybe you came to see your mom… after all, she is your family, and…

"Okay!" Ella said, silencing her. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Nudge, embarrassed, shut her mouth and simply nodded. I smiled. Oh, how good it was to have her back! When we were all nervous, her chatting was distracting enough to keep us all from hypervenalating. If Nudge came, how many other people would, too? This made me hopeful that maybe we could become a flock again. I didn't want to stick around for the first part of Nudge being here so I turned to Ella.

"I think I'm going to go to the park for a while, is that ok?"

"Sure," Ella said. "Just be back by dinnertime!" She went back to talking with Nudge, and I flew off.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I didn't really know where I was walking, just around. It was getting dark, and it was almost time for me to get home. Looking at my watch, I realized that, if I didn't go soon, I would be late for dinner. Just as I turned to leave, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Max?" He said.

I turned in shock to see my favorite dark bird-boy standing in front of me…

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffy!**

**Sorry, I hate these things, but I don't know what to write now!**

**I'm thinking of an Eraser fight next, what about you?**

**New Poll on profile: Should Max and Fang be together?**

**Vote!**

**The daytime sky is blue**

**That is a fact.**

**Reviewing makes me happy**

**Another fact.**

**REWIEW! Pweeeaaase!!!**


	6. Flyboys, Dinner, and Zwooming

**Another chapter for the faithful readers! I love weekends! They're so relaxing...especially when you wake up screaming at 4am!**

**Here's the chapter:**

**Keep going, you'll get there**

**Yay! You made it! Good for you!**

* * *

Max POV:

We both were standing there like idiots, not knowing exactly what to do at this point.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I replied.

More silence. I'm not sure how long we'd been standing there, but the sun was starting to go down. I looked at my watch, (When did I get a watch?). The time was around 5:30. If I wanted to make it home before dinner, than I had to leave now. I looked up at Fang, who was still staring at me…it was starting to get a little freaky.

"Uh, Fang?" I asked. He nodded. "I have to get to my mom's house now, so…" My voice trailed off, and I turned around when I heard him ask.

"Can I come with?" He was following me, and I guessed that, whether I said no or not, he would come with.

"Uhh…sure," I said. We rode off in silence to my mom's house. Flying always made me a lot calmer. I liked it. Suddenly, Fang flew up to my level, our wings brushing. He had one of those rare smiles on, which almost made me nervous.

"Race 'ya," He said.

I smiled. Didn't he forget I had super-speed? This was going to be an easy win. "You're on," I sped ahead, using all my speed. I looked back. I couldn't even see Fang. Ha! That'll teach him to never challenge me again! I didn't notice that I was coming dangerously close to the house, and turned to see it approaching me fastly. I stopped just in time, and my face was an inch from the doorway. I walked in to see…Fang sitting on the couch? How did he get here?

He yawned. "What took you so long? By the way, I got a new ability. I can teleport now," He said this very nonchalantly, like we were discussing weather or something. I was very intrigued by this, and pestered on.

"How does it work?"

"I just picture where I want to go, and blink."

"How far can you go?"

"I was in that park about a week ago. I was thinking back to when we had our house in Colorado. I blinked. You get the idea."

"Wow," I said.

Mom, just noticing the two of us on the couch, she walked over to Fang. "Hi! How have you been?" She hugged Fang, and he did nothing, waiting for it to be over. After awhile, she let go. "We're about to start dinner, so you two go wash up and join us at the table. Fang and I walked silently to the sink, and washed our hands before joining the table. An excited Nudge squealed, and ran up to hug Fang. Once again, he did nothing, and waited. Nudge let go and started talking to him.

"I can't believe you're here? Why did you come? I wanted to see Ella, because I hadn't seen her in, like, forever! Did you come to see Ella? Or maybe Max's mom? Or did you come for the cookies? I sure missed those, too. Ella said that she'd help me make some tonight, and-"

She was stopped by me clasping my hand over her mouth, she blushed, and rejoined Ella at the table. I sat down, and we ate dinner.

Iggy POV:

We were just crossing the state border into Arizona when I heard an all too familiar buzzing noise. Crap.

"Gazzy, where are they?" I asked.

"About…umm" I forgot! Gazzy could barely tell time. Mega crap.

"I got it! They're 8 o'clock!" He said proudly. Just then, a dozen flyboys came rushing towards us. I hear Angel tense beside me, and I felt her staring at Total. I remembered that I was still holding him.

"Total, have you tried your new wings yet?"

"Well, no, but,"

"Try them now!" I growled. He jumped out of my hands, and I heard wings flapping. I guess they worked.

Not a moment too soon. A flyboy crashed into me hard, and what I was sure was blood came out of my mouth. I hit it hard on its spine, making it fall to the ground in pieces.

"Remember what Max told you! The spine is their weak spot!" I heard two "ok"s, and went back to fighting. I kicked-ass. It was good to do this again; I hadn't had a good fight for about a week. I heard a huge _boom_ and remembered that Gazzy still had some bombs from the last time we made them. That would keep him okay.

"You will fall," I heard Angel say. I then heard about 10 of them falling, and hitting the ground with a sickening thud. "Pffft! Artificial Intelligence!" She cried down to them. I smiled, and another one tried to hit me. I swiftly dodged the blow, and gave his spine a hard kick, sending him crashing to the ground. There was no more buzzing, and I called to my mini-flock.

"Is everyone okay? Angel? "

"Just a bloody nose,"

"Gazzy?"

"There's barely a scratch on me!"

"Total?"

"They pulled my tail. Other than annoyed, I'm ok!" I let out a sigh of relief. We we're all ok...for now. But what about the next attack? This showed me that we needed to get to Dr. M's, and fast.

Fang POV:

Dinner was great at Dr. M's. We ate chicken. It was very crispy, and I ate hungrily. I hadn't had a good meal in a long time. Nudge was really hungry, too, (well hungrier than usual that is). Max's mom smiled, and turned towards me.

"So how've you been doing?" Max shot me a sympathetic look. I guessed that she meant that this was question time.

"I've been ok,"

"How's the Blog?"

"Good,"

"What've you been doing for the past month or so?"

"Stuff,"

"Like?" She persisted. She wasn't going to take any short answers, so I figured I had to talk.

"Controlling my teleportation, and stuff like that,"

"You can teleport?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Yes," I answered simply. Nudge then interrupted her.

"Whoa! You can teleport? That is soo cool! I never get any cool powers! I mean, it's fun to hack into computers and stuff, but I want to have super-speed like Max, or maybe mind-reading like Angel. Ooh,-"

She was cut off by Ella. "Can you show us?" She asked.

I focused on the empty space behind Ella's chair, and blinked.

"Is this enough proof?" I asked behind Ella, making her jump.

"You scared me!" she accused, but her tone was happy. "That _was_ cool!"

"I know," I said, and zwoomed (**A/N: My new Fang-teleporting word: zwoom!**) back into my chair. Many more long questions after that, Max's mom, exhausted, walked up the stairs to her room. Looking down at me, she said.

"Max is using the spare room, and I'm guessing that Nudge would like to share Ella's room, but you're welcome to sleep on the couch, if you want to."

"Okay, Dr. M. Thanks," I zwoomed to the couch, and lied down for a much needed sleep.

* * *

**So there it is! Does 'zwooming' make sense now? I thought it would...**

**I am listening to nice, calm music while the breeze from the window isn't cold, but just nice enough to please me!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooo happy! I like being happy! Reviewing makes me happy! I wan't to stay happy, so please review. I still don't know if Max & Fang should get paired up... really no one has done my poll, so I want to know! What did you think? Did you like it? Tell me, tell me tell me!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	7. More New Powers

**Ahh, another chapter.....**

**MR or James Patterson is not mine... that simple.**

* * *

Nudge POV:

_I was flying, it was the late afternoon, and I was circling a tree. All of the sudden I thought to myself, why am I circling this tree? For some reason, circling this tree felt important, so I kept up with it. I realized I was going faster, and faster, and…BAM! I smashed into something. _

"_Ow!" Whatever I smashed into said. Could trees talk? I didn't know. My head was spinning. I looked up to see the talking tree that said "Ow!". I didn't find a talking tree…I found Gazzy!_

"_Hi! Oh, wow! I didn't expect to find you here! Are you coming to Dr. Martinez's, too? I'm staying there, and so is Max and Fang! It would be so great if…"_

_I was cut off by someone else clamping his/her hand on my mouth. I looked up._

"_Iggy," I mumbled into his hand. "You're here, too! Wow! Now all we need is Angel here, with Total, too."_

_~You will stop talking~ A voice said inside my head._

_~Angel!~ I thought to the voice. I slipped out of Iggy's grasp so I could find her. I looked up, and she was lounging in the tree I was circling in, with Total in her lap. I looked around. We were in the park by Dr. M's house. I looked at the clock on the bathrooms: 5:30. They were smiling at me, and then I woke up._

"What a strange dream!" I said aloud. Just in case it came in handy for the future, though. I put 5:30 in my mind.

I looked at the clock. It was 9, so I went downstairs to see if there was any breakfast on the table. Max's mom was one of the best cooks I knew, so when I smelled pancakes, I rushed downstairs. It was Saturday, so Ella got to stay home all day! I was immensely excited.

When I got downstairs, Max and Fang were already up, and scarfing down a big pile of pancakes.

"Save some for me!" I said, and sat down to put a big pile on my plate. I took a bite. MMMMM! These were the tastiest pancakes I had ever tasted!

"Whoa! These are great Dr. M! I love them! They're warm and soft on the inside, but crunchy on the outside. I could eat these forever! Of course I wouldn't, though. Then I wouldn't have enough room for the rest of your food! I wonder how much food it takes to overstuff a bird-kid. Maybe…"

I was cut off by Ella's hand clasping over my mouth. Why do people always do that?

Max POV:

Most of the day went by pretty quickly. We watched a couple of movies, ate lunch, and, before you knew it, it was 5 o'clock! Nudge looked at the clock. Five minutes later, she was looking again. Another 5 minutes, another look. Finally, at 5:20, I said something.

"Got somewhere to be?" I asked Nudge.

"Um…I think so," She answered. Strange.

"Ok, then. Go, if you need to," I told her.

"Thanks Max!" She said, and quickly flew out the door (not really 'flew', but you get the point).

Nudge POV:

I flew to the park as fast as I could. I only had 10 minutes to get there. I didn't know why I was doing this. It was only a dream! Maybe, I thought, just maybe I could have a cool power like Angel or Fang, and be able to see the future! That would be soo cool! I got to the park.

Looking at the clock on the bathrooms, it was 5:27. I didn't have much time to find the right tree. Looking around, I saw a tree that looked scarily familiar to the tree in my dream. I started circling it. The longer I circled it, the more discouraged I got. I dare not look at the clock. All of the sudden…BAM! I smashed into something.

"Ow!" Whatever I smashed into said. Could trees talk? My head was confused, spinning from the strange de-ja-vu. Looking up to see what I crashed into, I found…Gazzy! Yes! It worked! I have a cool power! I figured that I minus well go with what I said in my dream, to make the affect of my power cooler.

"Hi!" I said. "Oh, wow! I wasn't expecting to find you here! Are you coming to Dr. Martinez's house, too? I'm staying there, and so is Max and Fang! It would be so great if…"

Just as I expected, a familiar hand clasped itself over my mouth. I looked up to find none other than Iggy!

"Iggy! You're here, too! Wow! Now all we need is Angel here, with Total, too."

~You will stop talking~ A voice said inside my head.

~Angel!~ I thought to the voice. I slipped out of Iggy's grasp so I could find her. I looked up, and she was lounging in the tree I was circling in, with Total in her lap. I looked around. The clock on the bathrooms: 5:30. Right on time.

* * *

**Not updating until I get 25 reviews total...that's only 6 more! you can do it!**


	8. Another Note: AN

Man, you people are depressing! All I wanted was a simple 5 reviews, and I can't even get that? Ugh! I have decided to quit writing for ever and delete this story…

Not really…I'm just sad…. Come on, you can do it! I only want to get to 25! There's already 25 reviews! There's already 23, sooooooo….you have 2 more! _**2**_! I have faith in you. Press the button, if only for the sake of the story!

In other news, I read and finished MAX. I loved it...one of the greatest ones....wayy better then the final warning! and (**spoiler!**) there's faxness! it's great.

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	9. Reunion

**Yaay! Chapter! here it is:**

**But first:**

**Disclaimer: I own the five Maximum Ride books because i bought them. The actual Maximum Ride series is not mine, k?**

* * *

Max POV:

We were all waiting for Nudge to come home. I was starting to get worried. What if she got attacked? Where did she go? Was she gonna leave again. I certainly hope she wasn't. I loved her constant chatter, even though it could be annoying sometimes, and would hate to have her leave again. Ella would be pretty sad, too. She acted as if Nudge were her own sister, not to mention her best friend.

As you can imagine, I was pretty stressed out. So, when she came through the front door, I breathed a small sigh of relief. What was even better was the happy expression on her face.

"Guess what I found!" She squealed. At that instant, Angel, Total (carried by Iggy), Gazzy, and Iggy came through the door. My mouth hung open in shock. I counted heads. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. We were all here! The whole flock, at my mom's house! I felt like breaking out into a touchdown dance. Being me, of course, I didn't.

"Hi!" Angel said. She ran up, hugging me hard. "I missed you so much!" Part of me wanted to hug her back. I missed her so much when she was gone, and constantly worried about her safety. The other part of me stood still, and refused to give in to her. I was still a little mad at her for wanting to split up like the rest of the flock. In the end, I couldn't resist. I hugged her back equally hard, and said "I missed you, too,"

When she let go of me, I walked up to Iggy.

"Hey Max," He said. I knew that was as close to a nice greeting that I would probably get from him, so I " 'hey'd" back at him, and moved on.

Gazzy was talking to Nudge about something, and I sat down to listen.

"It was so cool! All we had to do was attach the…" He stopped when I started listening.

"Hi, Max," He said. He gave me a quick hug before returning to his conversation. I didn't really think that I wanted to hear what he was talking about, so I got up and sat down next to Angel.

"Where's Total?" I asked her. "I didn't see where he went off to,"

"Look," She said pointing to the dining room. Total was having his own reunion with his lady-friend, Akila. Angel giggled.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked her.

"I've been flying here with Iggy and Gazzy. We would've been here sooner, but we got stopped by some flyboys, and…"

"What?" I said, interrupting her. "Flyboys?"

"Yeah," She answered. "They came to us when We were crossing the state border into Arizona. We beat them bad, and the fight was pretty short, but they managed to knock us back a couple miles."

Wow. I never thought that flyboys could do that. Usually, They couldn't faze us enough to knock us back a yard, let alone a mile!

"Yeah, I guess we just had an off day or something," Angel said, reading my thoughts.

In the midst of all this, Fang came over to sit by me, listening to the fight.

"How many were there?" He asked.

"There was around the 12-30 range," She said. "I didn't really count," It wasn't that much, so I relaxed slightly. We hadn't seen flyboys in a while, and I thought that they got retired, like erasers. I shuddered, remembering Ari.

_He is dead now, Maximum. Stop thinking of the past, and start thinking of the future._

I jumped. The voice was pretty silent since I'd gotten to mom's house. It startled me that it would come back. I was also a little angry. The voice said that he would only speak up when I needed guidance. What did I do wrong, now?

_It is nothing you have done, yet, Maximum._ He said, obviously hearing my thoughts.

_Yet?_ I asked, just barely interested.

_There is more time to come, _He said. _And more time to make mistakes._

_Yeah, whatever __**that**__ means_ I replied.

"You ok, Max?" Someone asked. I snapped out of the conversation with the voice in my head (boy, did that sound crazy) to reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied to whoever. I turned to Angel. She was looking at me, a strange gleam in her eyes. She must've heard the conversation, and was trying to make sense of it. I didn't really care what he/she/it was saying. I was just happy to have all my flock with me.

"Angel, Iggy, Gazzy?" My mom asked, walking into the room. She didn't hear Nudge come in, so it was a surprise to see them.

"Hi, Dr. M," Gazzy said. He was absentmindly taking apart my mom's TV remote, and barely looked up.

"Well," mom said. "I was just about to say that dinner was ready, but, since you three are here, I guess I'll have to make more food!" She walked back to the kitchen.

In about 15 minutes, she had made about 3X the food she had already made, and invited us all to the dining (**A/N: I love how 'dining' has the 'inin' thing in it. So fun to type!**) room to eat. Once sat down, Mom started questioning the three latest arrivals like she had Nudge and Fang. I'm not going to go into all the boring details, but, by the time she was finished, everyone was tired, and headed to bed. There really was no more room for the newest three, so Angel shared a bed with me, and Iggy and Gazzy slept on the floor.

Tired, the flock fell asleep gradually...

* * *

**I guess you could say that was kinda long, right?**

**Working on the next chapter...i'll try to get it up today...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Next chapter has faxness...yay!**


	10. Faxyness

**Another chapter...cool...**

**Chapter title says it all... you know what will happen...**

**Disclaimer: *looks taken aback* How could you accuse me of such treachery! I would never steal Maximum Ride from James Patterson!**

* * *

Max POV:

I, however, was in no mood for sleeping. After hearing about the flyboys, I realized how unprepared I was for an attack. Nothing had really come for me lately, and I was starting to feel a little out of shape. Around midnight, I decided to get out of bed to go for a fly. I figured that I could go to the park, and beat up a couple of trees. I silently stalked out of my room, and walked out the front door without being noticed.

I flew to the park…happy, I guess. It felt good to fly at night. Everything seemed so…peaceful. I landed at the park, and started to look for some trees when the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. Crap. Guess I wasn't so sneaky after all. I turned around.

"Fang! What're you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I wanted to know where you were going,"

I sighed, and continued scouting for trees.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked.

"I'm looking for some trees that I could mash into a pulp," I said, and continued looking,"

"Why?" Grr. He was being questionative (**A/N: Fun word!**).

"Nothing has come after us- well, me- so I'm practicing for the next fight."

"You think there'll be another fight?"

"Probably,"

"Well, I'm here," He said. I turned around.

"So?"

"Don't you think that it's not very good practice if whatever you're fighting can't fight back?"

He had me there. "Good point," I said, and sprang at him. I took him by surprise, but he quickly got over it and fought back. We fought like this for who knows how long. Finally, I pinned him down. He stopped, looking up at me.

"I win," I said. I was out of breath, but not hurt.

"Sure you did," He said, smirking. "I was just going easy on you."

"No you weren't!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

I laughed. "We're acting like three year-olds," I said.

"You started it," He replied.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! This time!" He said.

I laughed.

That's when I realized. I hadn't let him up yet. I was still hovered over him in a kind-of awkward position. He must've noticed it, too, because he was looking at me with a gleam in his eyes that I had only seen a couple times before. And I knew what was going to come next. My eyes widened, and he leaned in, smirking. Finally, our lips met. I had the sudden urge to fly away. When all of the sudden:

_Do not fly away, Maximum. No good things happen when you do._

I screamed into Fang's mouth, startled by the rud intrusion. Of all the times the voice could come in, this?! His lips broke away from mine, confused.

"Voice," I said.

He laughed, and pulled his lips back to mine.

I didn't think about flying away this time. Partly because I was afraid the 'never-let-me-have-any-privacy' voice would talk again, and partly because, I didn't want to. After what seemed like hours-longer than the fight- we broke apart. He smiled up at me.

"You gonna fly away now?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, smiling back.

Then, much to my dismay, I heard that stupid, annoying, buzzing noise. I groaned, pulling Fang up with me as I got up to face the music. More like, 'face the evil flyboys' but you get the point.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Faxyness! That was a little hard to write, but i liked it. Did you? I would like to know! So review!**

**In other words, Yes, i posted two chapters in one day. Don't get used to it. This is my last day of Spring Break, so...**

**Keep reading**

**Keep reviewing**

**-Coolicious101**

**P.S. ****Wednesday's my birthday!!!!! Yay!**


	11. Strange Cliffy

**Yay! Updates! It's been kinda long, but this is a really long chapter...hope that makes up!**

**Disclaimer: *cries* I don't own it, ok!**

**Here's The Chapter:**

* * *

Max POV:

Well, this sucked. About three seconds I was happily making out with Fang, and now I'm face to face with about 60 flyboys. I sighed, mostly out of frustration. They were coming up fast, and I didn't think that even the two of us could take out 30 each. This was going to be a long fight.

"_We have come for you" _They droned. "_We will not fail,"_

God, they were annoying! I ran up to one and kicked its head off. Six more, seeing how I hurt they're friend, came up to me. One punched me while the other five were kicking me everywhere. After one hard kick to my stomach, I collapsed with an _oof!_ and landed hard on the ground. Blackness was taking over. I hoped Fang was doing better then me. Before the blackness took over I noticed the flyboys surrounding me were gone. I felt being lifted gently, and I felt someone saying

"Make it Max, please Max, don't-" and then it all disappeared.

Fang POV:

Oh, crap. I saw Max go down, and started to see red. No! They couldn't do this to me! Finally, Max was mine, and now they're gonna kill her. I wanted to kill, so that's what I did. I snapped the flyboy I was fighting's neck, and ran to the swarm over Max. Barely realizing what was happening I punched and kicked until there was nothing but shards of dead flyboy surrounding me. I looked around, hoping none of them escaped with Max. I found her, fighting unconsciousness (**A/N: Big word!**), and blood badly seeping out of her head. Immediately, all my fury disappeared, and I ran up to Max.

I lifted her up, flying to Dr. M's house hoping she was ok. I talked to her, hoping she could hear me. I felt her breathing, but it was dangerously slow.

"Make it, Max," I said. "Please Max, don't leave us. Don't leave me," I said, barely audible.

I landed at Max's mom's house, and flew through the window I had left open. I laid Max down on the sofa I was sleeping on, and went to get Dr. M.

Upon reaching her room, I shook her 'till she woke.

"What?" She said, groggily lifting her head up.

"It's Max," I said, fast and urgently. "She's hurt."

Max's mom shot up in her bed, and I led her to the couch Max was laying on.

"No," She said in an agonized whisper.

"She's not dead," I assured her. "just wounded and unconscious." She rushed to the sink, and came back with a wet washcloth. She took the washcloth and gently cleaned Max's head wound. She then reached under the couch to get out the biggest first-aid kit I had ever seen. Got to be practical, I guess. She got a bandage and started to slowly press it on Max's head. I didn't really know what to do, now. I was just standing there, looking pretty awkward behind Dr. M as she treated Max. I couldn't go back to sleep; she was on my bed. In the end, I ended up going to the kitchen to find something to eat. I found Iggy, already looking in the fridge.

"Hey," He said, facing me. "What's up?" He obviously didn't know what had happened, and I wouldn't have told him if he hadn't tripped, hands landing on my shirt, wet and sticky with Max's blood. He looked at me.

"There's blood on your shirt," He said, getting worried.

"Yeah, It's Max's," I answered simply.

"aww, crap, man! You didn't kill her did you?"

"No!" I whisper-shouted at him. "Flyboys attacked us at the park,"

"You were at the park? What were you-" he stopped, and a big crept up his face. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said, looking down. Anyone else probably would've blushed at this point, but, hey, it's me. I didn't really want to talk about it, and there were more important things to think about. I pushed past him, and started to raid the fridge myself. Seeing that I wanted to drop the conversation, Iggy changed the subject.

"Can you help me find something? I can't tell what's what when the food's all in the same plastic containers," He said. I grabbed for the first thing I saw, which happened to be some apple juice, and handed it to him.

"Here," I said. "It's apple juice," and left the room. Dr. M was looking over Max, who looked like she was sleeping. Too bad she wasn't just sleeping, and that she was unconscious.

Dr. M left the room, and came back with one of those Machine thingies that you see at hospitals. Why does she have one of those things in her house? Dr. M, seeing the confused look on my face, gave a small, sheepish grin, and went back to setting up the machine.

She stuck a needle into Max's arm (**A/N: I don't know if that's how you set the thing up, but hey, I'm not a doctor, so I don't really care that much…**) and plugged in the machine. It _be-beep_ed, showing that Max's heart rate was normal. Well, normal for us anyways.

"All we can do now is wait," She said, and left the room. I sat beneath the couch she was laying on, and fell asleep to the steady beating of the machine.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up, hit by the sun, and grimaced. Why did it have to be so darn bright? I looked at Max' monitor, and it was flat lining. Oh, crap. I was worried, until I looked over at Max, needle out of her arm, watching TV. I probably had never been more relieved in my life.

She noticed me, and looked down at me. "Good morning, sunshine," She said, and I realized I probably still looked like crap from last night. I looked over at the clock. It was around 11:00. Noon. Whoa. Slept for a long time. I looked around. Where was everyone else?

Noticing my distress, she smiled at me. "They all left to go shopping. I told them I'd stay, so you wouldn't freak out when you got up. You were asleep for so long, I thought you were knocked out, too."

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Since around 9'ish. I'm not exactly sure,"

"And when did they leave?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

I smiled. "So we're alone?" I asked. She nodded. I got up on the couch to sit next to her, putting my arm around her. She blushed slightly, but continued watching.

"Wanna get something to eat?" She asked, after a while of just sitting there.

"Sure," I said getting up. We made our way to the kitchen, and found some toaster waffles in the freezer. She was about to put them in the toaster when I snatched the waffles away from her with a look of mock horror on my face.

"Maximum Ride, cooking toaster waffles? You better let me do that. You don't want to burn the house down, do you?" I was talking more than usual, I realized. Guess I'm just happy. Max rolled her eyes, but surrendered the rest of the waffles to me.

About 30 toaster waffles later, we resumed watching TV. We were watching a bunch of high schoolers sing and dance while playing basketball. It was a horrible show, and you could tell she hated it, too, but my arm was around Max, so I put up with it. After the hideous number was over, the rest of the flock, along with Dr. M and Ella, burst through the door. Angel smiled when she saw my arm around Max, and Max sighed, probably from something Angel said to her.

"How was your trip?" Max asked casually.

Obviously, it was Nudge who answered.

"It was soo fun! We went to the mall, and Ella took me to these really cool shops with these super cute clothes. I didn't buy that many, though, because I knew you'd be mad if I did. Hey, Fang, why is your arm around Max? Awww, I knew it! You two are soo cute to-"

She was cut off by Angel slapping a hand over her mouth. She probably read something from Max's mind saying, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Despite Nudge's embarrassing rambling, I was happy.

Random Third Person With Deep Voice:

Sure, the flock was happy now. But soon enough, one thing would come to put their friendships- and relationships- to the ultimate test…

* * *

**Fuh-reaky, huh? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner...**

**Should Dr. M be okay with Max/Fang? Review with the answer!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Luv 'Ya!**

**~Coolicious101**


	12. Oh, no!

**Yo, what up home dog?**

**My failed atempt at trying to be cool...**

**Anyways, here's the chapter that answers the ever-so dramatic cliffy I left you with last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds. Duh! I don't own Maximum Ride or James Patterson, either. DUH!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Max POV:

Everything was great at my mom's house, but I knew we had to leave eventually. We couldn't stay here forever, and, hearing about Angel's fight, I didn't want to put her or Ella in danger. We stayed there for another couple days, then I told the flock that I was going to leave. I hoped we were a flock again, which would mean that they would be going with me.

"Max," Nudge whined. "Do we have to go?" Her saying 'we' made me confident that the flock was a flock again.

"Of course we do, sweetie. We wouldn't want to put my mom or Ella in danger, would we?"

"Well, no, but we could protect them if anything went bad!" Angel put in. "With the seven of us, it couldn't be that hard."

I didn't want to make them too mad, in fear that we might split up again, but I knew that we couldn't stay. How could I get them to leave with me?

"I think it would be safer for all of us if we go," Fang said. I was glad that at least someone agreed with me.

_You know he's only agreeing because he _loves_ you_. Angel put inside my head. I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

_Whatever,_ I thought to her. _We still have to leave._

"What about the rest of you?" I asked. "Gazzy, Iggy, Total?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Iggy said. He's probably just happy he wouldn't have to be a leader anymore.

"I say go." Gazzy said, which surprised me. You'd think he'd want to leave. I didn't ask why, though. There was someone else on my side, and I wasn't going to argue.

"We have to stay!" Total said, snuggling closer to Akila. Of course.

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise. It wasn't the regular buzzing noise of a flyboy, but more of a humming noise, like an old car.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"What noise?" Nudge answered.

"That humming noise," I asked, wondering why they didn't hear anything. The noise was really loud, almost eardrum splitting.

"I don't hear anything," Gazzy said.

"Really?" I said, though I could barely hear my own voice anymore. I walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see if there was anything in my ear. Nothing, but the humming noise was still there, loud as ever. I started to panic. What was happening to me?

Suddenly, a hurtful feeling struck me. It was like something was scratching the back of my neck with a needle. Ow. I clutched the back of my neck, hoping the pain would go away, but it wouldn't. Then, in one moment, two things happened. The pain in my neck stopped, and the humming noise went away. It didn't gradually decrease, just stopped all together. By this time, I was freaking out. What just happened?

_Oh no,_ The voice said.

_What?_ I asked it. It was silent.

_Dammit_ (**A/N: Foul language alert!**)_, what happened to me! _I said, annoyed and angry.

_The…the back…of your neck_. It said.

Oh no. Please, no. I felt the back of my neck. I felt something there.

Crap.

Lifting up my hair, I turned around so I could see what was there in the mirror. It was a date. NO! Not now! The date read:

_11-13-09_

I ran out of the bathroom and into the nearest room, which happened to be Ella's. Luckily, there was a calendar in there. I checked what date it was today:

_4-20-09_

I did the math in my head. 6 months and 24 days left. I looked at my expiration date. Friday the thirteenth. Funny. I sat on Ella's bed, trying to calm myself down.

I knew that I couldn't think about it when I got downstairs. Angel would find out. I had to clear my head of my expiration, and look okay for the flock. Should I tell them? I knew that I should, but not now. Maybe in October or something, when I wouldn't have that much time left. I couldn't believe it. 15 years old, and expiring. I thought that I'd at least live 'till 20.

I walked back downstairs, my head cleared. The flock was sitting on the couches in my mom's living room, waiting for me to return.

"You ok?" Fang asked me.

"Sure," I answered, thinking how lame of a reply that was.

"What about the 'humming' noise you were hearing?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Probably just a bug buzzing around my ear or something," I answered lying smoothly. I was glad they cared for me.

"So," Iggy said, getting back to the previous subject. "Are we staying, or leaving?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter," I said. "As long as the six of you are with me, I guess it's not really that important where we are." The flock looked at me with a strange expression, wondering what happened to the real me. I shrugged, and sat down on the couch.

Funny how, a week ago, my flock was gone, and I didn't think life could get any worse. Now the flock was together again, and my life was a heck of a lot suckier then it was a week ago.

* * *

**Well, doesn't that suck? I would hate to have an expiration date of Friday the Thirteenth. That would be totally freaky. **

**Anyways, I have a question:**

**Should there be any other pairings besides Fax? Like Nudge/Iggy, or even Ella/Iggy. Let me know!**

**Reviewing is like homework. It's annoying, but the teacher (or author, in this case) keeps pestering you to do it. Eventually, you get so annoyed that you give in and review. Let's make life like that, ok?**

**Review!**

**~Coolicious101**


End file.
